The Protest
by Zenkindoflove
Summary: JH Smut. Jackie wants to test some authority and have her voice be heard.


**AN: **Here's a smutty one shot that has been on my mind for a while. All of my other smut pieces have been from Jackie's perspective, so I thought I would give Hyde's perspective a try. Reviews are always wonderful.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own That 70's Show or Jackie and Hyde. I just really like to make them do dirty things.

* * *

**The Protest**

Hyde sat on the cot of his bed, reading 1984 by George Orwell. His heart pounded in his chest and his lower stomach tingled as he read about Winston and Julia getting in on in an abandoned field, their passionate sex symbolizing a protest against the totalitarian regime that ruled over them with one symbol: Big Brother. The book was perfect for Hyde in every way. It mapped out exactly what he knew would happen if too much power was given to the government, but in his case The Man would be watching his every step. Hyde wasn't the kind of guy that read dirty, smutty girl books, but after reading that, he really would mind maybe giving it a try sometime, especially if one dealt with two youths protesting against the government. That was just good writing.

The whole thing reminded him of his first time, when he and Chrissy made a little protest of their own. At the time, Hyde sixteen year old mind couldn't have thought of anything hotter, but now, Hyde had a lot of experience under his belt, and the whole act in itself wasn't as cracked up as he once thought it was. Chrissy had a lot of charisma, but she was pretty average when it came to that department.

Now Jackie… Jackie was in a whole different realm then all of the girls he had done it with. She was very naïve when it came to sex, and Hyde had been having so much fun corrupting her. What made it even better was how much she enjoyed it all. What Jackie lacked in skill, she made up for in enthusiasm. The breathless nights that he spent pounding Jackie into his cot while she moaned and screamed his name were some of the best times he had ever experienced, and that might have even been an understatement.

And as badass as it was showing Jackie that there was more than one way and one place to fuck each other's brains out, there was something that Hyde had been missing out on. Jackie still wouldn't go down. They had only talked about it once before towards the beginning of their relationship when they started having sex, and all she said was that she had never done it before. She never said if she was opposed to it or anything like that, so Hyde really wasn't sure what to expect. He just assumed that if she was okay with it, she would come around on her own when she was ready, but time had been ticking by for Hyde and he was getting a little anxious. He even tried giving her a few oral lessons to make her more comfortable with the issue. It seemed though that Jackie might never come around at this rate. She still followed his lead in all of their activities, never really taking charge except to tell him exactly how she wanted to do it this time from the laundry list of positions he had introduced her to. It wasn't really that Hyde was disappointed with their sex life. Everyone knew Jackie was a motormouth, and if asked, they would say Jackie's tongue and jaw endurance was probably higher than anybody's. He just thought it would be amazingly hot to see that tongue of hers working on something other than gossiping about slutty cheerleaders at other schools and those juicy lips sucking on something else other than the popsicles from the basement freezer.

Hyde thoughts were interrupted by his girlfriend making her way into his room and sitting herself next to him on his cot. She kissed him on the lips and pulled away with a grin.

"Hey." She happily said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hey." Hyde responded, placing his book behind their heads on his dresser.

"Whatcha reading?" Jackie asked as she turned to pick up the book.

"1984."

Jackie studied the cover, flipped through a few pages, and then put it back down on his dresser. "What's it about?"

"It's about what the world will be like in 1984. Basically the government has control of everything and watches everything you do at all times."

"Well that doesn't sound like a good story." Jackie stated curling up into his chest again.

"Not a good story?" Hyde cried. "It's about one guy rebelling against the man to find truth and break down the system!"

"So he's like your superhero then?" Jackie giggled as she looked up at his flustered face.

Hyde caught the teasing in her eye and looked away. "Whatever."

Jackie started giggling sitting up to face him. "I'm only kidding Steven. I know what the book is about. I had to read it in sophomore English."

"_You've _read this book." Hyde shot a questioning stare at her.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?" Jackie folded her arms and stuck up her chin haughtily.

"Yes." Hyde shook his head as if it were ridiculous to assume otherwise.

"Why?"

"Because you're a total square!"

Jackie's throat growled a low and guttural noise, causing Hyde's skin to tingle at how angry he was making her. Her flushed cheeks and fiery eyes caused all sorts of things to awaken on his body.

"For your information Steven Hyde, I am not a square." Jackie yelled, pointing her finger into his chest. An evil grin quickly replaced her angry scowl. "Besides, I'm dating you. If I'm a square, then that makes you one too because you enjoy my company." She leaned in close to and licked the top of her bottom lip. "And you can't deny that you don't like spending time with me, Steven, because I know you do."

Hyde perked up an eyebrow and grinned at his feisty brunette girlfriend. He grabbed a hold of her hips and began kissing the dip of her neck that met her amazing collar bone. Her hair was in a lose pony tail so it gave him perfect access to her long and slender neck without her silky strands getting in the way. He heard her sigh as his teeth nibbled at the strong muscle that she presented to him. He sucked and bit at her tender flesh, enjoying the little moans and sharp gasps that escaped from her mouth. Hyde guided her back down to his mattress, hovering over her body until he slowly laid himself on top of her sure that he wasn't crushing her tiny frame.

Hyde slipped his hand underneath the super soft cotton of Jackie's shirt, grazing his fingers across her smooth skin. As he cupped one of her cotton clad breast into his palm, her light panting hitched in her throat, causing her to happily sigh into his ear. Hyde was pretty positive that it was the best sound in the world.

But just as Hyde was reaching around her back to undo the lacy bra she decided to wear that day, Jackie placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed his body away from her. Hyde furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as she turned their positions over, her body now on top of his and straddling his waist. Hyde caught the fierce and naughty look in her eyes and decided not to protest. This could be very interesting.

"You know what I find very interesting, Steven?" Jackie asked her voice husky with fire and lust. She slowly began unbuttoning the tiny buttons of Hyde's black shirt, rubbing her hand across his chest once she had total access.

"What?" Hyde managed to choke out. It was hard though because Jackie began planting wet kisses on the ridges of his chest muscles.

Jackie moved her way up to Hyde's ear, lightly nibbling on the soft dangling flesh. "That you always seem to be the one in control." She grazed her cheek against his, stopping only to hover her lips over his, their breaths hot against each other. "You know, I really don't like The Man holding me down so much either."

Hyde's mind was in a haze. He had no idea what Jackie was up to, but he could care less. She could tell him they were going square dancing the next day, and Hyde would slap on some boots and dosey doe. As long as she kept up what she was doing, he'd pretty do anything. He felt her tiny fingers begin working at undoing his pot leaf belt buckle. Once he felt the pressure around his waist loosen due to her quick success, a second didn't pass until she whipped the belt away from the loops of his jeans. Hyde felt his dick pulsing against the tightness of the denim, anticipating eagerly whatever her next moves might be.

Jackie stared down at the bulge in his jeans curiously. Hyde watched her every move as she moved down his body a little to get a better look. She bit her bottom lip at its side causing shivers to surge through Hyde's body, centering on his rock hard erection waiting to be the next thing taken a hold byher aggressive hands today. God, he wanted her to touch him so bad, and at the pace she was going, Hyde knew if she did it would be slow and sweet.

Jackie peeked a sly glance up at Hyde and moved so that she could sit beside his thighs. She let a finger begin to lightly trace the outline of his member tightly entrapped in his jeans. Hyde groaned at her delicate teasing, and as much as he was tempted to take control of the situation, he was really curious to see what exactly she had in mind with this little game she was playing.

Jackie began unbuttoning his jeans, "I would like to make some rules every once in a while too, Steven." Hyde heavily breathed out once she got the top of his jeans loosened. She slowly pulled down his zipper. "I mean, maybe there are things that I would like to try to do."

Jackie took a hold of his pulsating member inside his jeans, pulling it out of its previous uncomfortable quarters, and stroking masterfully as if she had done it a hundred times before. Hyde laid his head on the pillow beneath him, breathing along with her slow pace. He could hardly believe that this was actually happening, and he prayed that it wouldn't stop.

Hyde looked back up to Jackie to find her curiously staring down at the hand job she was giving him as if she was contemplating something. It could only be one thing, and Hyde's mind spun into over drive as he began thinking of all the possibilities of her making the fantasies he had been having about her for months coming true. He attentively watched her as she licked her pink glossed lips and stuck her chest slightly out. Oh yeah, she was turned on by this as much as he was.

Hyde held a gasp in his throat as he watched Jackie descend on him. She shot one more sultry look in his direction as she hovered centimeters away from his 8 inch erection. _Oh man, she is evil._ It was his last thought as he felt the warmness of her tongue push down on the tip of his head, and her soft lips form around the top of his shaft. An "Oh god," escaped from his mouth as the heat of her mouth moved further down him, engulfing his manhood in its liquid heat. He wanted so desperately to place his hand on her head and move her along at the right pace, but he didn't want to scare her away from this moment, so instead he chose to just sit back and watch the magic.

Hyde panted and groaned as Jackie picked up speed with her bobbing head. She began moving her tongue inside her mouth, pushing it against the bottom of his head every time she made her way back down again. Hyde started to gently buck his hips along with her pace, being careful not to get too excited and choke the girl. He felt the beginnings of an orgasm building, but he knew the ministrations Jackie was up to wouldn't finish the job completely. At just the right moment when she started sucking on the tip of his head, he said, "Jack me off." Jackie did as she was told, and she continued to lick and suck on his head as she stroked his manhood, quickening her pace every few strokes. Hyde was on the brink. He wanted to hold out longer, but Jackie just looked so sexy. Any second now, he was going to explode in her mouth, so he paid her the common courtesy that he learned he needed to let all girls know.

"Oh, god Jackie, I'm going to come."

And to his ecstatic surprise, Jackie continued sucking on his head, ready for him to release himself inside her mouth. The brilliant high of his orgasm took over him as he came, feeling Jackie suckling him dry. His heavy pants calmed his pounding heart and steadied his nerves as he relaxed back onto the pillow beneath him. He felt Jackie crawl her way up to him again and rested her head on his half naked chest. He wrapped his arms around her body and attempted to pull her in close, but his arms were too weak to do much. The light tickles of Jackie's giggles on his skin brought him back to reality.

"So, how was that?" She asked.

Hyde laughed a little and answered, "I think I'd like you to test my authority more often."

Jackie giggled once more and hugged his middle.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Hyde asked, his breath finally returning to normal.

"Cosmo. They had a section on 100 ways to please your man."

Hyde laughed. "Thank you, Cosmo."

Hyde peered over at his girlfriend. Oh yeah, she was definitely coming along nicely.


End file.
